Rochelle Aytes
|birthplace = New York City, NY |family = |yearsactive = 2003-present }} Rochelle Aytes is an American actress best known for her roles in Madea's Family Reunion and Mistresses. Biography Aytes was born in New York City, New York, on May 17, 1976. She attended Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School and then the State University of New York at Purchase College, graduating with a BA in Fine Arts. In 2004, she starred in the film White Chicks as Denise Porter, followed by an appearance on the 2009 TV series The Forgotten as Detective Grace Russell, who teams up with a volunteer group, including former Chicago police detective, Christian Slater, to solve cases of missing or unidentified homicide victims. However, she is most remembered for her portrayal of Lisa Breaux in Madea's Family Reunion, where Aytes portrays a woman who is caught in a relationship in which her fiancé beats and threatens her. In 2006, she played Nicole Jamieson in the test-pilot episodes of House of Payne and also provided the voice for Rochelle (who seemed to be named after her) in the video game Left 4 Dead 2. In 2007, she made a guest-star appearance in the FOX-produced TV series Bones, portraying Felicia Saroyan, the sister of Lab Supervisor Cam. She then starred in the indie film Trick 'r Treat, and then played the role of Leigh Barnthouse in the 2007 FOX series Drive. She also portrayed Tara Kole on the CBS-produced TV show NCIS, followed by a 2010 appearance in the TNT drama series Dark Blue. From 2010 to 2011, she acquired a recurring role in the ABC-TV series Detroit 1-8-7 as prosecutor Alice Williams, but her character was later murdered. In 2011, she guest-starred in three episodes as Amber James, the former girlfriend of Keith Watson, in the seventh season of the ABC series Desperate Housewives. Aytes most recently appeared on the 2013 ABC drama series Mistresses, which is about the lives of four female friends and their involvement in an array of illicit and complex relationships. On Criminal Minds Aytes portrayed Savannah Hayes, the girlfriend-turned-wife of former SSA Derek Morgan. Her role started in the Season Nine episode "The Return" and ended in the Season Eleven episode "A Beautiful Disaster". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 10 episodes (2013-2016) TV episodes - Savannah Hayes *S.W.A.T. (2019) as Nichelle *Mistresses (2013-present) as April Malloy (26 episodes) *Stupid Hype (2013) as Tina, 2012 *Work It (2012-2013) as Vanessa (11 episodes) *Crazy Sexy Cool: The TLC Story (2013) as Perri "Pebbles" Reid *White Collar (2011) as Isabelle Wilson *The Inheritance (2011) as Lily *Desperate Housewives (2011) as Amber James (3 episodes) *Detroit 1-8-7 (2010-2011) as Alice Williams (5 episodes) *Dark Blue (2010) as Eva (2 episodes) *The Forgotten (2009-2010) as Grace Russell (17 episodes) *Left 4 Dead 2 (2009) as Rochelle (video game, voice) *NCIS (2009) as Tara Kole *Mistresses (2009) as Ava *Shark (2008) as Karla Ballantine *Dirt (2008) as Jasmine Ford (2 episodes) *Trick 'r Treat (2007) as Maria *Bones (2007) as Felicia Saroyan *Las Vegas (2007) as Carley *Drive (2007) as Leigh Barnthouse/Lashondra (TV miniseries, 7 episodes) *Day Break (2007) as Woman on Plane *Half & Half (2006) as Yolanda *Madea's Family Reunion (2006) as Lisa *CSI: NY (2006) as Sienna *ER (2006) as Tamara *13 Graves (2006) as Karen *My Wife and Kids (2005) as Nurse *Jonny Zero (2005) as Keisha *White Chicks (2004) as Denise Porter *Sex and the City (2003) as Hostess 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses